1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a twist vehicle, and more particularly to a twist vehicle incorporated with an anti-reverse system wherein the driving wheels of the twist vehicle are restricted to rotate in one direction only, so that any unintentional backward movement of the twist vehicle is prevented.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIGS. 1-2 of the drawings, a conventional twist vehicle comprises a vehicle frame 10, a connecting member 21 connected to front portion of the vehicle frame 10, a steering unit 20 rigidly connected to the a end portion of the connecting member 21, a twisting unit 22 rigidly connected to the another end portion of the connecting member 21 and pivotally connected to the vehicle frame 10 about a pivot 30, and a pair of rear wheels 11,12 rotatably connected to two sides of rear portion of the vehicle frame 20 respectively. The twisting unit 22 comprises a twisting frame 2 and a pair of driving wheels 221, 222 rotatably connected to the rear portion of the twisting frame 2 in such a manner that the pair of wheels 221, 222 is spacdley apart from each other and spacedly apart from the pivot 30. When clockwise and anti-clockwise movements are subsequently imparted to the steering unit 20, the connecting member 21 transfers the motions to the twisting unit 22, causing the twisting unit 22 to rotate accordingly about the pivot 30. Amid a series of clockwise and anti-clockwise movements applied to the steering unit 20, the twist vehicle is driven to move forwardly.
Such kind of twist vehicle requires a flat ground with even coefficient of friction in order for it to function properly. However, in reality, a ground seldom has constant coefficient of friction. If the friction between the pair of driving wheels and the ground is inadequate, the efficiency of the twist vehicle will become smaller, i.e. the movement of the twist vehicle is less than that of the movement as if the friction between the pair of driving wheels and the ground is adequate. In this case, very often, the pair of driving wheels 221, 222 moves in reverse direction due to inertia of the vehicle frame and the rider of the twist vehicle. Even worse, if the rider keeps on twisting the steering unit vigorously, the twist vehicle may flip over due to too rapid changes of center of gravity.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a twist vehicle which comprises a vehicle frame, a steering unit, a twisting unit and a connecting member in which when subsequent clockwise and anti-clockwise movements are imparted to the steering unit, the movements are then transferred to the twisting unit, causing the twisting unit to rotate accordingly, and therefore drive the twist vehicle to move forwardly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a twist vehicle which comprises an anti-reverse system for restricting the pair of driving wheels of the twist vehicle from moving backwardly with respect to vehicle frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a twist vehicle which comprises an anti-reverse system which comprises at least two locking member provided to the pair of driving wheels respectively, and a pair of locking panels in which each locking panel has at least one biasing member for rotatably engaging with the locking member, so as to restrict the pair of driving wheels to be rotated in one direction only.
To enable a further understanding of the objectives and the underlying technological methods, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by a detailed description of the preferred embodiment.